Ménière's disease can be treated by affecting the pressure in the internal ear, in particular the endolymphatic system. A number of apparatus for carrying out this treatment are known in the art. They comprise a pressure generating/control unit to which a flexible tube provided with an ear plug is coupled for conducting pressure pulses to a patient's external ear.
WO 83/02556 discloses an apparatus for influencing the hydrodynamic system of the inner of an ear comprising a displaceable diaphragm forming the wall of an air pressure generating chamber, the diaphragm being reciprocally displaceable by means of a crank coupling in a direction away from the chamber against the force of a spring coil.
WO 93/08775 discloses an air pressure generator for the treatment of Ménière's disease by pressure pulses generated by a flexible membrane forming a wall in a pressure generating chamber, the membrane being displaced by actuation means rigidly coupled to the shaft of an electrical motor.
WO 97/23178 discloses a device for affecting the hydrodynamic system of the inner ear comprising first means for generating a static pressure level and second means for causing a variation of that level in accordance with a predetermined program controlled by a control unit. Each of the first and second means comprise a flexible membrane (100, 200). Also in this known apparatus one half of the reciprocating movement of the diaphragm, the one in which the diaphragm moves towards the pressure generating chamber, is caused by spring means.
The design of these apparatus is silent about the patient's need for ambulant treatment. To allow the patient to live a life as normal as possible and, in particular, to travel, it should be possible to administer the treatment wherever the patient happens to be. Since such administration implies that that it would have to be carried out in the absence of competent health care personnel self-administration should be possible. A transportable apparatus for personal use should also be of a design protecting its delicate parts and the flexible tube/earplug from damage and dirt, and its maneuver organs from inadvertent manipulation.